1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for reporting on the quality of a repair process, more particularly to a method of and system for reporting on occurrences of quality problems in the repair of a vehicle at an autobody repair facility.
2. Prior Art
Autobody repair typically is performed in an autobody repair shop that may be an independent operator, a franchise repair shop, or a division of an automobile dealership. When a vehicle body is damaged, the owner brings the vehicle to an autobody repair shop to receive an estimate for repair of a vehicle's apparent damage. Personnel at the autobody shop prepare an estimate based on the damage that is visible to the exterior of the vehicle. Upon authorization by the owner and, where applicable, insurance approval is gained for performing the work, the repair shop begins the repair process. A repair shop typically provides an estimated completion date to the owner of the vehicle at the time the initial damage estimate is prepared. The repair shop then schedules the vehicle to be repaired and orders the parts that are determined to be needed for completing the repair. The vehicle is released to the repair shop by the owner and disassembly of the vehicle to complete the repair is initiated. Ideally, all parts required for the repair are available to repair technicians at the time of repair and all repair functions are performed properly. However, in reality, some breakdown in the repair process occurs which leads to added cost to the repair shop or longer time for the repair to be completed.
Vehicle owners often are significantly inconvenienced when their vehicles are undergoing repair. When the repair is completed after the original estimated completion date, vehicle owners become displeased with the repair shop. Insurance companies also have a stake in the timely and proper repair of vehicles. A significant portion of vehicle repair is covered by the owner's automobile insurance policy. As such, insurance companies seek repair shops which are capable of performing vehicle repair in the shortest amount of time and with the highest quality. This minimizes the expense borne by the insurance companies for the cost of temporary vehicle rental while the insured vehicle is repaired.
Repair shops are beginning to recognize the benefits of monitoring quality of their work in a formalized manner. While a repair shop may be able to identify occurrences of quality problems in its repair processes, the shop typically is unable to readily compare the frequency of quality problems occurring within the shop as compared to other shops in its geographic area. Likewise, insurance companies do not have access to information for comparing the quality of repair processes performed at various repair shops.
Accordingly, a need remains for a method and system of reporting on the quality of repair work performed on a vehicle at a vehicle repair facility.